Beach Time Romance
by Addison Clarks
Summary: A one shot of Amber and Capucine at the beach. Is Girl Love. FemSlash, don't like don't read.


Capucine and Amber, Beach Time Romance

Amber walked along side Nathaniel, a smirk plastered to her face. "Nath, when are we going to be there?" She whined, giving Nathaniel her puppy dog eyes. He shook his head annoyed, and ignored her. "Humph!" She said crossing her arms over her chest.

The two siblings were on their way to the beach for a break, and Amber was getting rather impatient. She sighed deeply and walked ahead of Nathaniel.

When they were finally at the Sweet Amoris Beach, Amber let out a cry of freedom and ran through the sand and plopped down on a beach towel that Nathaniel had set up. She laid down on her back and tanned in the sun. Her sunglasses covered her eyes and she smirked. "Come on Nath join me!" She said patting the spot beside her. Nathaniel sighed and sat down.

"Hey Amber!" A voice called running up to the siblings. "What are the chances!" She squeaked leaping on top of Amber. Amber froze, not knowing who was on top of her, but after getting a closer look a smile spread across her lips.

"Capucine!" She squeaked pushing herself up. "I am so happy you're here!" She threw her arms around Capucine. "I was so worried that I wouldn't have anything to do!" Amber stood and grabbed Capucine's wrist, "See ya later Nath!" She called running with Capucine.

"Do you want to go swimming?" Capucine asked, and Amber agreed, Capucine giggled and pulled off her sun dress, revealing a racy bikini that was a dark hot pink. She grinned seductively, and took off into the water. Amber did the same, and splashed at Capucine. They chased each other, splashed at one another, and squealed. It had to have been the most fun that Amber had had in the last couple of weeks. Amber dived under the water and swam around. Capucine looked in the water but couldn't see her. "Amber!" She said in a high squeaky voice. A second later something grabbed her leg and pulled her under. Capucine screamed and thrashed, and Amber came up, laughing like there was no tomorrow.

Capucine came up coughing water. "Not funny Amber!" She screamed attacking her with a big hug and pushing her under the current. Amber screamed. Grinning, as Amber came up Capucine stood in front of her. Amber glared at her, and looked her up and down. "Uh, um, Capucine." Amber pointed at Capucine's top that had come undone and was falling off her chest. Capucine looked down, and blushed a deep red.

"I, I, I uh, I don't know." Capucine covered her chest to hide her embarrassment and turned away from Amber. Amber smiled sneakily and walked up behind her. She got close to her ear and in a seductive voice, she whispered, "You're clasp came undone, no big deal." She traced her hand up and down her body, and stopped at the buckle. She closed the top, and turned Capucine towards her. "Besides we're both girls right?" Capucine looked away, but nodded her head. "Good." Amber made Capucine look at her. "Let's go to my cabin, it's just over there. And from the looks of it Nathaniel seems a little too busy to notice that we're or I am missing. So what do you say?"

Capucine nodded and clasped her hand with Amber's. Amber grinned and they walked out of the water. Amber shivered and looked at Capucine whose teeth we're chattering. Amber moved closer and wrapped her arm around Capucine's shoulders and looked to make sure the close was clear before running.

A mile into the woods Amber saw the clearing for the cabin. She slowed to a walk along with Capucine and they hurried to get in the warmth. Amber sighed and headed straight for the bathroom to get a couple towels. She slung one over Capucine's shoulders, and then her own. "Let's go sit on the couch." She volunteered and started walking. Capucine looked around, admiring the pictures, and other items that sat on the shelves all around the room.

Amber sat and patted the spot beside her. Capucine grinned and sunk into the spot, leaning on Amber for warmth. "I never thought I would actually tell you this." Capucine squeaked avoiding eye contact. "But I have had a crush on you since I met you." She looked to Amber for a reaction. Amber stared at her in shock and bewilderment.

"Capuci, I I don't know what to say." Instead she leaned forward, the towel dropping from her shoulders and kissed Capucine softly on the lips. Capucine stared wide-eyed, but kissed back. "Amber, wha, why are you?" Capucine asked breaking apart the kiss.

Amber smiled mischievously, "Why do you think I invited you over to my cabin in the woods?"

"I thought so that we could dry and get warm."

"Both, but I meant another way." Amber wrapped her arms around Capucine and brought her closer to her. She lied down on the couch and held Capucine closely, water dripping off their bodies into a puddle on the floor. Capucine snuggled into Amber's arms and laid her head on her shoulder and they both slowly drifted off into sleep, holding each other closely.


End file.
